


i'm diseased; please hug me

by timber (calculus)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/timber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yixing's sick in bed and cat-sitters need not apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm diseased; please hug me

**Author's Note:**

> ~~that one time luhan actually lets someone sit on his bed~~ (i didn’t actually get to that part oh well)
> 
> cat-sitting interviews and sick!yixing bc eddi prompted that and it was too qt to pass up
> 
> (also posted on livejournal [here](http://ventice.livejournal.com/4075.html) bc the kpop fandom has yet to make the mass exodus to ao3's superior archiving site)

There’s a pitiful cough coming from the corner of Yixing’s bed, as Luhan walks in with a tray of bland congee and a cup of water. He rolls his eyes and sets the tray by the bed stand next Yixing’s bed before taking a seat on the mattress next to the curled-up ball under the mountain of blankets.

“I brought you some _zhou_ , you big baby,” Luhan says bluntly, grinning when a hand snakes out from the covers and weakly smacks at his thigh. “How are you feeling?”

Yixing’s mushed brown hair peeks out first, then his face and his upper body as he peels back the three blankets he had around him like a cocoon. He looks haggard and hollowed-out, eyebags deep and heavy under his eyes and lips pale with sickness. He had the better immune system of the two of them, but when it hits him, it hits him hard. Luhan lifts a cool hand to his forehead, and Yixing sighs slightly, leaning into his hand.

“Wow, you’re definitely burning up worse than before,” Luhan says, any bit of levity in his voice and countenance gone now. “How long ago did you take those antibiotics? Three hours? Four?” He makes to get up and go retrieve the prescription bag, but Yixing curls his fingers around Luhan’s wrist before he draws his hand away from Yixing’s forehead, and Luhan stills.

“Sorry,” Yixing mumbles. Luhan frowns and settles back down on the bed, shifting so that Yixing’s head leans into the warmth of his legs. Yixing rests his face to his thigh and exhales, hot air warming up his skin through denim.

“What are you apologizing for, silly? We can’t all be Superman like me,” Luhan jokes, threading his hand through Yixing’s curls. Yixing turns his face so Luhan can see his squint and disgruntled pout.

“We’re supposed to be looking for a cat-sitter today,” Yixing slurs, pressing his face back to Luhan’s thigh and muffling his words. “You lined up like five interviews for it.” He can feel the frown on Yixing’s face from the press of his lips, and Luhan shrugs.

“So I’ll do them by myself, no big deal,” he says, still playing with Yixing’s hair. And it’s really not, compared to Yixing’s relentless fever.

Yixing snorts, though, curling up a hand around Luhan’s thigh and squeezing. “Liar. You hate doing interviews with people, even when you’re the one asking the questions. You’ll run them all off by yourself before we even get a chance to see if they’re actually good.”

Luhan sniffs haughtily. “Chenchen deserves only the best, excuse you.” Yixing huffs out a weak laugh and squeezes again.

“Mm, whatever you say,” Yixing says patronizingly. He pulls away and shifts to his left to make room, curling back into his blankets. “Sleep with me for a bit?” He smiles fuzzily, eyes shut again and half-asleep already.

Luhan mock-sighs but readily sheds his outer layers and socks to slide in next to Yixing’s warm body. It’s blisteringly hot under all the blankets, and Luhan’ll probably need to get out in a few minutes or risk overheating, but he draws Yixing into his arms, securely fastened, and presses a quick kiss on his forehead.

“Just for a little bit then,” he says and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write anything longer than this, i'm sorry. also i can't believe i moved back into the kpop fandom and started writing for it finally. save me anyone i'm drowning in exo and there's no float.


End file.
